


Doofus and the Brute [Sam x Mika]

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: The incubi and Mika have a movie night and Sam gets feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! look who almost forgot they had an AO3 account?
> 
> Okay, now that I’ve finally written a smut, let’s relax with some fluff!
> 
> this was inspired by a post @incubae-gifs made about what Disney moments would make the incubui cry. and if you haven’t already I suggest you go check them out because they are cool. And If they’re reading this I just want to say hi, and I enjoy your continued existence as a person.
> 
> Also I feel like this goes without saying but- Seduce me the otome and the Beauty and the Beast song don’t belong to me. Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney and Seduce me belongs to Michaela Laws. But you already knew that!

It was Sunday, and nothing was really happening. So the incubi and I had decided to all get together and have a “lazy-pajama-movie-snack-nothing’s-really-happening-today-so-let’s-do-this” party.  
At 7:00, we all gathered in one of the many houses in the mansion, set up a television, got pillows and blankets, and snacks. We all were wearing our pajamas.  
Matthew was wearing blue pajama bottoms and a skull pajama shirt, Erik was wearing red pajama bottoms and a shirt that said ‘sugar daddy’, James was wearing a yellow and white striped pajama set, Damien was wearing fuzzy black pajamas, and Sam was in fuzzy green pajama bottoms and a five nights at freddy’s shirt.  
I was just in fuzzy pink, white and black striped pajama bottoms and a rise of the phoenix t shirt.  
“This should be fun.” said James.  
Sam groaned and plopped down on one of the pillows, “Do we have to do this?”  
“Oh come on Sam! Lighten up!” said his younger brother, Matthew.  
“Yeah, this is gonna to be fun!” I said in agreeance  
Though, looking at Sam, I couldn’t the wave of guilt that washed over me. He worked very hard, and I knew that. Yet, instead of sleeping, he was up, wanting to have fun with me and his brothers.  
He may not admit it, but Sam was extraordinarily sweet.  
“So, what movie did you pick out, princess?” Erik asked me.  
The boys put me in charge of picking out the movie. After a while, I had decided to go with good old Disney. I grabbed the movie I had chosen off the table and showed it to them.  
“The Beauty and the Beast?” James read off  
“What’s it about?” Asked Damien.  
“Well, you’re just going to have to see.” I said, Smirking and popping the DVD into the player.  
I sat down next to Sam as the movie started to play. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm lazily around me, blushing and looking away.  
The movie started to play, and the brothers momentarily stopped to ask me questions.  
“Who’s that?”  
“That’s Belle, Damien.”  
“Why are those inanimate objects talking?”  
“Because magic, James.”  
“Can our stuff talk and do stuff like that too?”  
“No, Matthew.”  
But other than that, and a few inputs here and there (Erik stating he likes Lumiere, Matthew trying to sing along with ‘be our guest’, and James admiring Belle’s desire to learn despite what others think) they all stayed quiet during the movie.  
Surprisingly enough, Sam wasn’t saying anything.  
I couldn’t tell if he genuinely wanted to watch the movie or he was tired. Now and then he would start to doze off, and i’d nudge him a bit.  
Then the Ballroom scene came in, and I shushed the brothers.  
“Shh! This is my favorite part!”  
They all respected my wishes as we watched.  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
I was so entranced with the song, but Sam tightening his grip around my body brought me back to reality.  
I looked over at him, and was surprised to see him starring as belle and the beast danced with his mouth opened slightly and his eyes distant.  
A small smile graced his lips, and I was shocked to see a few tears escape his eyes.  
“Sam, are you okay?” I asked making him snap out of whatever trance he was in and looking back to me in confusion.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re…crying.” I pointed out.  
The boys snapped their heads to look over at their brother. Sam grew a look of shock, and rubbed his eye with his index finger to discover they were in fact stained with tears. Upon realizing this he swiped his eyes with his arm,trying to dry them.  
“Sam, you okay?” asked Matthew, half concerned, half trying to hold back laughter.  
“I’m fine…” Sam growled at his younger brother.  
It wasn’t like Sam to cry,especially not at some movie, so we were all kinda shocked by it.  
“Are you sure?” I asked, confused why he had been so indifferent to the movie until that scene.  
“I’m fine, doofus. Just…Watch the movie.”  
He removed his arms from around me and crossed them over the top of his knees, which he had pulled closely to his chest. He buried his face in his arms and avoided eye contact from us, blushing with embarrassment. I frowned and sighed, missing his warmth.  
The rest of the movie went by and the Incubi headed to their rooms to turn in for the night. I noticed Sam trying to leave faster than the others. He was halfway up the stairwell before I called up to him.  
“Sam?”  
I could practically hear him swearing under his breath.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Come here for a second?”  
He paused, before turning around and trudging down the stairs, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
When he got down, he looked over at me.  
I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed.  
“So…what’dya want?”  
I cocked an eyebrow at him. He knew exactly what I was talking about.  
“W-What?”  
“You know what. Why were you crying?”  
He groaned and avoided eye contact.  
“I just..had something in my eye.”  
I rolled my eyes  
“Yeah. tears. I wanna know why though.”  
He didn’t respond.  
“Sam.”  
Still no reply.  
“Aomaris.”  
At the sound of his real name, he flinched and finally looked over at me.  
I was all but glaring at this point and tapping my foot. I hated pushing him to talk about something he didn’t want to, but I needed to know. It wasn’t like him to cry over something like a Disney movie.  
He covered his face with his hand and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.  
“Promise you won’t laugh?” he asked.  
“I’d never.”  
He sighed, and waited a moment before answering.  
“It’s just…well…It kinda….ugh, it kinda caught me off guard, I guess. At first it just seemed like some silly kids movie, but then…”  
“Then what?” I asked, wanting him to continue.  
“This is gonna sound corny as hell but….I realized it was like…..A girl falling for a brute, making him feel…like a person, and not a monster…I guess it just kinda reminded me of…Gah, I just sound stupid, don’t I?”  
When I didn’t respond, he looked over at me. I was blushing and smiling at him, along with some tears in my eyes.  
“What the hell are you crying for?” he asked.  
I wiped my eyes and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, surprising him.  
“Wha-”  
“Sam: you’re to sweet for you own good sometimes.”  
He was shocked silent by my words. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.  
“Doofus.”  
I pulled away from slightly so I could look him in his eyes. Without warning, I pressed my lips to his, sweetly, taking him by surprise.  
He brought one hand up to cradle my cheek.  
I swear, I fall harder for this dork everyday. Once you get past his rough exterior, he’s a sweet, gentle teddy bear. No matter how much he denies it.  
When we pulled away from each other, he swept his arm underneath my knees and lifted me in his arms, bridal style.  
How was I not used to this already?  
“Huh-?”  
“Come on, doofus, let’s get you to bed.”  
Of course, I wasn’t gonna say no to a free ride, so I agreed.  
“You know Sam, if you’re too tired to go to your own room you could just sleep with me.” I said. I was getting kinda of loopy with sleepiness, and the comment just slipped out.  
As soon as I said it, I mentally kicked myself asking why the hell I said it.  
He blushed, taken aback slightly by my comment, and smirked.  
“When did you turn into such a flirt?”  
“Don’t know. Erik must be rubbing off on me.”  
“Oh lord. Let’s hope not, okay? Heh. alright, if you really want me to.”  
“Really?” I wasn’t exactly expecting him to say yes.  
“Do you not want me too?”  
“No I mean- ugh” I buried my face in his chest.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“So you can’t see my tomato face.”  
“Pssh. Doofus.”  
“Dork,” I mumbled pulling back and leaning it against his shoulder.  
“I love you.” I said.  
“I love you, too.” He responded, making me warm up in happiness.  
I started remembering bits and pieces of the song from the movie we had watched earlier, and started humming.  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends, unexpectedly.  
Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared, neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast


End file.
